Vixella
|Placing2 = 11th |Challenges2 = 1 |Votes Against2 = 5 |Days2 = 22 (16 on island) |Status = Runner-Up }} is the runner-up of YouTuber Big Brother 1. She appeared in YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains ''for a Vampire-themed Special. She later competed in ''YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars. At the start, Vixella played the game very strategically and carefully, making perfect timing on her moves. Only performing moves when and if it benefits her through the weeks. This is shown with Mark's backdoor and Parker's eviction, in order to keep the bigger target, Cupcake in the house. Following these weeks, Vixella's alliance targeted the showmance of Jack and Shubble, separating the two permanenly. This plan came in fruition as Cupquake did not used the Veto on either nominations and thus sealed her fate. Cupquake became the second evicted houseguest from Vixella herself as the alliance reneged and voted their ally off. In the coming weeks, Vixella played an under-the-radar game, letting both opposing sides takes major blows with each eviction. This chain of effect began with Amy to Shubble, until Vixella herself and Felix reached finale. However, her social game proved to be futile as she burned too many bridges with her fellow houseguest, ultimately costing her the game. In the jury vote, Vixella lost by a vote of 5-3, only receiving votes from the viewers, Jack, and Shubble. During her second run, she entered the game with a huge target. Due to this her social game suffered as she had not formed any real relationship within her initial tribe. After the tribe switch, she reconnected with her ally Jack, but this soon derailed as the tribe entered Tribal Council. The two voted as one and targeted Joey, but Life and Lauren fired back by voting against Vixella, resulting in the season's first tiebreaker. At the revote, the other side controlled the votes, leading to her elimination. At the Duel, this streak of bad luck continued and Vixella permanently became the second person to be eliminated, one week from the jury phase. History Big Brother 1 In Week 2, Vixella won the HOH and nominated Preston and Felix, with her clear intention of backdooring Mark. This week was successful as Felix went on to win the POV, proceeded to remove himself from eviction, and in his place would be Mark. At the eviction, Mark was voted off 6-2, making Vixella's first HOH a success. In Week 3, Vixella received the second care package, the ability to void two votes. At the week continued, Vixella played her game quietly, avoiding confrontations and letting her ally Scott take control of the game. After Amy won the POV and removed herself from the block, Scott nominated Cupquake in her place. As days were dwindling down, Vixella concocted a brilliant plan of using her care package to flip the majority. At the eviction, Vixella used her care package to negate Kim and Shubble's vote, blindsiding her former allies. With this move, she and her alliance evicted Parker by a vote 4-1, saving Cupquake from eviction once again. In Week 4, she made another big move by orchestrating the evictions of Shubble and Cupquake. After Felix won the HOH, the two immediately strategize by nominated the power couple, Jack and Shubble. At the Veto competition, their close ally Cupquake won the competition and kept the nominations the same, ensuring one of the two would be evicted. Shubble was then evicted by a vote of 4-2. In the second part of Week 4, Vixella continued this streak by nominating her rivals Kim and Preston, with the latter being the primary target. However, as Preston won the POV, removed himself from the block, Vixella's target shifted to Cupquake as she was the replacement nominee. Felix and Vixella then flipped on their alliance by voting off Cupquake by a vote of 3-2. Voting History Notes * In Week 10, Vixella won the Part 1 and Part 3 of HOH, crowning her the final HOH. With her victory, she was sole vote to evict either Felix or Shubble; she chose to evict Shubble. Competition History Have/Have-Not History Care Package History HOH History Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains Survivor: All-Stars Vixella was placed in the Ratatashi tribe, along with her former enemy, Mark. In the first week, she mended her relationship with Mark and struggled to make any real connections. At the Immunity challenge, her tribe lost their first challenge, causing them to enter Tribal Council. Vixella was blindsided as Life and her alliance voted Mark off, losing her closest ally. Voting History Trivia *Vixella is the first to backdoor another target, this being Mark. *Each time she was HOH, Preston was always a nominee and her targets were always evicted. **Preston never ended up getting evicted under both of Vixella's HOH weeks as in week 2, the majority of the house targeted Markiplier and voted him off over Preston. In Vixella's second HOH ring at the double eviction, Preston was nominated as the prime target but he ended up winning the power of veto, removing himself off the block. **She is the first person to win a second HOH. **She is tied with PewDiePie for he most HOH wins of the season, with 3 each. *Vixella holds the record for most days spent without being nominated with 45 days. **Keem broke this record after spending 48 days without being nominated in YouTuber Big Brother Heroes vs. Villains. **In YouTuber Big Brother 3, Colleen broke their record after spending 49 days without hitting the block. *Each time Vixella hit the block, she always received a vote against. *Vixella has been featured the most in the thumbnails, with a total of 6. *Vixella, along with Shubble, holds the record for most consecutive nominations of the season with 3 in a row. **She also spent the most consecutive times to never vote during eviction night, with 3. *Vixella, along with Mark and Shubble, has never been a Have-Not. **She has spent the most consectuive and overall as a Have, with 10 weeks straight. *She is the highest placing female of her season. **On her second season, she is the lowest placing female. *She and Felix are tied for the most competitions wins of the season, with 3 HOHs and 1 POV each. **She has the most wins of any female of her season. *She, along with Felix and Kim, competed in the most POV competitions with 8. *Vixella, along with Life, are first contestants to reach 100 Days on YouTuber Reality series, with the 100th episode on the 3rd episode of YouTuber Survivor All-Stars (without the delay). *She is the only Big Brother 1 returnee to not reach the merge phase of the game in Survivor: All-Stars. **She is also the only returnee to reach the jury phase of their first season to not reach it in Survivor: All-Stars. Category:Female Contestants Category:Big Brother Houseguest Category:Big Brother 1 Houseguest Category:2nd Place Category:Contestants Category:YouTuber Survivor: AS Category:11th Place